


【蝙超衍生】片段合集

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas——此刻他的眼中终于是带上了兴趣盎然的光芒，他之前的每一次尝试从未像此刻这般成功过，他原本只是将Milo当成一件实验品……也许和以往的那些不太一样，Thomas想，他应该会在对方转化失败后可惜一下那漂亮的脸蛋。不过目前为止，他做的很好，完美，Thomas在内心给出定义，他的视线停留在对方因为情欲而潮红的脸上，Milo正微启着唇止不住的喘息，他颤抖的厉害，泛着水色的蜜糖色眼眸中全然是无辜与欲望。

Milo探出口腔的舌尖正轻舔着略微红肿的下唇，就连Thomas也不得不承认，对方有着他所见过的最适合亲吻的、薄厚得当的嘴唇，它有着让人心痒诱人的轮廓，而当Milo说话时，下齿可爱的小尖牙总会若隐若现。他想尝试一个那样的嘴唇究竟有着怎样的滋味，Thomas的目光长时间停留在Milo颤动的软舌上，他能让那勾人的红润嘴唇虔诚的亲吻他的阴茎，他能够射在他的嘴里，他能弄脏那犹如神像般端庄无暇的脸颊，让他口吐淫语放荡的乞求他的精液。

这是……什么？

Milo在快感的余韵中哆嗦了一下回过神来，他抬手摸向了自己耳边弯曲的羊角，讶异的瞪大了双眼，他条件反射的望向Thomas，希望这一切的罪魁祸首能够给他一个答案，随后他很快发现自己多出来的东西不只是这对卷曲的羊角，他摸索着自己的后背，然后是一条光滑的、他所能够操控的尾巴。

Milo的手指停留在自己的尾椎，他条件反射的抖了一下，仿佛是为了确认般的抚摸过尾巴的根部，他为突如其来窜过神经的酥麻发出一声呜咽，试图放开却发现自己无论如何也不愿意移走手指。他抚摸过光滑的尾巴，捏紧了它的根部用手指轻轻磨挲着，如电般的快感使他的腰部发软，Milo湿软的后穴为此一开一阖，肉壁升腾而起的空虚麻痒让他忍不住弓起腰。

他的尾巴异常的敏感，Milo为手指的动作发出呻吟，他一只手无力的撑着地面好让自己别丢脸的倒下去，另一只手不断地揉搓着尾巴的根部，随后划过他被淫液浸湿的臀缝，直到抵达那收缩着的饥渴肉穴。他的穴口早因为刚才的刺激而汁水淋漓，紧致发烫的肉壁在他试探性的将手指探入时立刻热情的迎接上，它吮裹着侵入的手指，软肉蠕动着像是自发的要将入侵者吸入更深处一般。

Milo跟随着本能的渴望屈起手指，他刮搔过自己渴求的肉壁，翘起自己浑圆的臀部好让手指的进出动作能够更加的流畅。Milo颤抖着用手指去操弄自己贪婪绞缩着的甬道，脑海中除了欲望外几乎是一片空白，他射过一轮的阴茎再度兴奋的挺翘着，而他整个人则是在被手指不断捣弄抽插的过程中快乐的颤抖，他伸出舌头气喘吁吁，只感觉自己需要更大的物体填满饥渴的肉穴，他需要被粗暴的插入，随后被粘稠的精液完全灌满。

「哈啊……啊……」Milo设法变换着角度去刺激自己无法满足的肉壁，泪水从他通红的眼角流淌下来，他在湿软的呻吟中抬头看向Thomas，完全不清楚此刻的自己在后者眼里究竟是如何一副欠操的模样。他开始用手指翻搅那又湿又热的甬道，咕叽咕叽的水声显得格外响亮，Milo摆动着自己的腰，不断寻找着角度去刺激前列腺，「给……哈啊……给我……啊啊……更、更多——」

他几乎要在自己的挑逗操弄中脱力，沉迷在欲望中的眼眸混沌一片，他此刻的身体敏感的一塌糊涂，恍惚间Milo甚至认为自己要被热流灼烧尽所有的理智。他需要更多，Milo想，他的内壁咬紧了侵入的手指头，但怎么也没法得到满足，他的深处依然是又饥又渴，他开始加重手指戳捣的力量，以此来缓解那些如同千万只蚂蚁爬过所产生的麻痒——这不够，他呜咽着带有哭腔的呻吟，同样颤抖着的尾巴被他控制着蜷住自己坚挺的欲望，来回的不断摩擦着。

Milo承认自己喜欢美人，并且有那么点受虐倾向，但他并不是个真正意义上的同性恋，在遇见Thomas之前，他的猎艳目标都是女性。他注视着对方，迷蒙的双眼让他看不清楚Thomas的表情，他努力的摆动着腰，直到嗅到对方身上所散发的古龙水气味时，才反应过来Thomas已经不知不觉的来到了他的前方。他柔嫩敏感的肉壁为此绞紧了在体内搅动的手指，本能正不断地告诉他只有面前的男人才能够解决他此刻的小问题——他需要对方阴茎的操弄，需要他精液的浇灌。

他抬手猛地抓住了Thomas的裤腿，表情有那么一瞬间出现了茫然与犹豫，他不太确定自己是否真的该渴求对方的阴茎，他从来没有尝试过，但他的甬道却极其的需要慰藉，他被欲望灼烧的快要发疯，只想跪在Thomas的面前抬高自己的屁股求欢。

Thomas等待了一会，依旧没听见Milo除了喘息呻吟外的声音，他低下头，对方正泪眼迷茫的匍匐在他的脚边用手指操着那流淌淫水的娇嫩肉穴。Milo双腿打着颤，仿佛神明般圣洁端庄的脸部所表现出的是深陷情欲的放荡，他潮红的皮肤上布满了晶莹的汗水，无意识翘起的臀部与手指的抽插而微微带出的软肉无时无刻都在诱惑着他。Thomas沉重的喘了口气，他被束缚在西裤中的阴茎为了此情此景而硬的发痛，他想让这惹人堕落的淫物在他的身下被他操干的浑身颤抖，汁水四溅。

这就像是折磨，Milo在空虚的痛苦与手指的挑逗中紧皱着眉头，断断续续的呻吟着，不断涌起翻滚的欲火将他的思绪烧的一塌糊涂，他脑袋晕乎乎的，跳动的阴茎可怜兮兮的挺立着，前液不断的流淌出来，从未消散的空虚让他终于忍不住朝Thomas呜咽着乞求，Milo凑近他，他的肉穴发了疯的想要吸裹对方的阴茎，他想让那条阴茎将他的甬道操出形状，甚至是顶起他的腹部，让他为了他强势的占有贯穿而摆动臀部发出呻吟，最后像是想让他受孕那般让他为他的精液而魂牵梦索。

「Wayne先生……求你……」Milo扯了扯Thomas的裤脚，就差没有换个姿势扒开自己的臀缝，好让对方能轻而易举的看清他饥渴的开阖着的穴口，他不断的喘息着说，被汗湿的发丝凌乱的粘腻在他的额头上，随后他呜咽着轻蹭起Thomas的小腿，尾巴极力的朝对方伸去试图勾上他的脚踝，「帮……哈啊……帮帮……我……」

Thomas此刻清晰的了解到自己究竟是创造了一个怎样蛊惑人心、令人堕落的恶魔。他抚摸上Milo的脸侧，对方迫不及待的凑上前，偏过头用舌尖引诱般的轻舔他的掌心，软舌划过皮肤产生的轻微麻痒让他低沉的笑了出来，他将手指探入Milo的口腔，两根手指夹着对方的舌头玩弄着，满意于他乖巧蜷绕上来的动作。

「我希望你能表达的再清楚一点。」Thomas用沙哑的嗓音说道，他居高临下的注视着Milo，后者渴求放浪的姿势很好的愉悦了他，但他所需要的不只是这些，他想，随后屈腿下蹲以便平视Milo，望进那双失焦的眼眸中，「我该怎么帮你？」

Milo的脑海被欲望灼烧的一团糟，他吮吸着Thomas修长带有老茧的手指，眨了眨眼看似在认真思考对方这句话的意思。

「用……哈啊……你的……」Milo皱着眉，在快感的侵袭下只能追寻着本能，他往后仰头好摆脱正不断挑逗他舌头的手指，随后粗重的喘着气，先是等待了一会才找回力气在Thomas的注视下转身，他呜咽一声，在对方的目光下用手捏紧臀肉掰开，毫无廉耻的翘起屁股好让自己润湿的肉穴展示在Thomas的面前，「用你的……你的阴茎……操……操我……Thomas先生……」

他的呻吟像是带上了无法忍受欲望得不到缓解的悲鸣，收缩着的穴口被他的手指撑出了一个小洞，他说话的呻吟打着颤，由尾椎生长而出的黑色尖尾轻车熟路的、讨好的卷着Thomas的手臂磨挲着，他被手指操过一轮的肉穴泛着艳丽的水色——但它还从未尝过阴茎的滋味——毕竟Milo虽然喜好猎艳与美人，不过目标向来都是女性，他还从未遇到过哪名男性犹如Thomas这般吸引人。

Thomas只感觉自己的理智快要在对方毫不掩饰的邀请下分崩离析，随后涌起的则是古怪的占有欲，他确实需要好好地把对方操一顿，他会将他调教成一个出色的小淫物，打上该有的记号，好让这个魅魔从内至外都属于他。

他猛地抬手抓住Milo细长尾巴的根部，解开自己裤子好让坚硬的阴茎从布料的束缚中弹出来，他将粗大的性器对准Milo贪婪开阖的穴口，在将前端埋进去的同时倒吸一口气。对方的体内又紧又热，层层蠕动吸裹上来的肉壁根本让人感受不出这是处子的第一次，柔嫩的肠壁非常有天赋的吸住Thomas的性器，将它往身体的内部引去。

「哈啊……好……啊啊——」Milo在Thomas毫不怜惜、一口气猛然顶撞而入的同时绷紧了浑身的肌肉，发出了高亢的呻吟，他的内部紧窄的甬道被对方迅速而又坚定的捅开，被完全侵入的感受让Milo仰起了脖颈，脸上浮现而出的全都是被满足的欢愉与仿佛要被撑裂的细微痛苦。他支持不住般的让上半身躺在了地上，唯独臀部在Thomas的手掌紧扣他腰肢的情况下不得不翘起，「涨……唔……好涨……」

Thomas几乎没有给予Milo任何适应的时间便抽插顶撞了起来，他的阴茎被对方湿热的肉穴一吸一裹的像是要在下一秒就射出来一般，他强势的撞入对方的深处，偌大的冠头在每一次的进出间精准的撞击上Milo的前列腺，沉重的碾磨让对方在他的身下愉悦的晃着屁股。Milo在对方的攻势下气喘吁吁，舌尖歪斜着探出半张的口腔，他被对方捣弄的上下耸动，淫水在阴茎不停歇的操进操出间咕呲咕呲的被挤压飞溅而出，湿湿哒哒的滴落在地上汇集。

Milo在Thomas的撞击下呻吟着呜咽，他的甬道被对方完整的操开，而那条阴茎还不断的试图往更内部碾磨，Milo为对方凶狠的顶弄抽着鼻子啜泣，膝盖有些跪不住的发软。而Thomas此刻则皱了皱眉，将自己往Milo湿热的洞里更加用力的塞了塞，随后抬起了对方的一条腿将他整个转为正面。后者为这样的动作瑟缩着，双腿几乎是在转为正面的同时迫不及待的缠绕上Thomas精壮的腰。

「给我……更……哈啊……更多……」Milo几乎是在Thomas富有技巧的撞击中溃不成军，他浑身泛着潮红，敏感至极的肠壁在与对方每一寸的亲密厮磨中都带来了让人颤栗的快感，他像是连骨髓都被对方操干的又酥又软，为了榨干对方精液的肉壁绞紧了Thomas的阴茎，「还……唔嗯……我还要……」

Milo汁水丰沛的肉穴被对方操的连软肉随着抽插扯出撞入，他抬手试图攀附在Thomas的肩膀上，一双仿佛刷了层蜜般的眼眸可怜兮兮的往上翻着，他的尾巴蜷裹在对方健壮的小手臂，一双翅膀不断的颤抖着。不断窜过脊椎四散的快感让Milo的脑海中一片空白，他唯一所能够注意到的只有Thomas在他体内肆意蹂躏、为他带来灭顶快感的阴茎。

「你和这个咒语还真是相配，你得感谢我看出了你淫荡的本质，Milo。」Thomas在对方渴求的呻吟中沉声道，Milo收裹的肠壁犹如要将他的精液都夹吸出来那般，那一瞬间他认为自己有更多的计划想在Milo的身上实施，但那是之后的事情了，眼下的当务之急是将这名天生淫荡的魅魔打上他的标记，让对方从此以后只会不知满足的渴求他的精液，「舒服吗？」

「舒……舒服…啊啊——」Milo在对方持续的捣入中止不住的呻吟，他整个人都颤抖的厉害，耳边全都是Thomas的囊袋随着抽插拍打在他皮肤上与性器在他体内翻搅的声响，他收紧自己的尾巴，尾尖的部分不死心的轻摩着Thomas的手臂挑逗着，「你……哈啊……你的阴茎……唔……操的我好、好舒服……」他随着Thomas极快的节奏上下颠动着，布满了汗水、被情欲熏红的胸膛随着喘息剧烈起伏着，他不自觉的弓起了自己的背，快感让他抽搐的像是条脱水的鱼，「太……啊啊……太深了……」

Thomas的阴茎撞入了前所未有的深度，他强势的开阔Milo体内的每一处，最后顶撞上了人类本不应该存在的器官。强烈的愉悦让Milo的呻吟拔高，最后仿佛哽咽着窒息般让人听不太清，像是小猫微弱的嘶叫。体内来自被转化属于魅魔的那部分正告诉Milo他完全被对方给操透了，而这对于魅魔来说却有着不同的意义。他只感觉随着Thomas的深入，他的体温又一次开始升高了，他被对方的阴茎喂的很饱，这让他从刚才开始就饥渴的肉壁第一次有了饕足感。

Milo的体内被翻搅的一塌糊涂，敏感过头的肉穴被操的红肿，就连甬道似乎都在颤栗痉挛，Thomas的阴茎毫不留情的撞进了魅魔的生殖器，抵上了最内部的子宫贴服着来回厮磨，随后他又一挺胯部，硬是将冠头挤进了微开的子宫口中。

Milo近乎是在瞬间就为Thomas敞开了所有，他扭动着腰肢，最后在湿软沙哑的呻吟中射了出来。这让他同时也绞紧了深入体内的性器，Thomas为对方肉壁要命的吸裹咬紧了牙，绷紧腹部在最后的几次深深顶撞中将精液灌满了魅魔的子宫。Milo蜷缩着脚趾愉悦的发出哼声——他恍惚间听见Thomas像是念了些什么他无法听懂的语言，然后是被对方灌满的腹部开始燃烧起来的温度。Milo扭动着腰喘不过气，Thomas则低头看着对方原本光洁的腹部，那里正浮现出了一块色泽妖艳的淫纹，他伸手抚摸过看上去就极为淫扉的纹路，那与他发烫的小手臂皮肤所浮现出来的刚巧凑成一对。

Thomas像是给与奖赏般继续抬手往上揉了揉Milo汗湿的脑袋，流连在对方卷曲的犄角。Milo无意识的蹭了蹭他的手发出呜咽，用无神失焦的眼眸注视着他。

现在，Thomas想，这个魅魔是他的所有物了。


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred Borden丝毫不意外Dylan会在离开事务所三天后狼狈而又风尘仆仆的回来，他放下了手中的小玩意，专心听着Dylan推开门后嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，对方黑色的西裤上凝固些泥土块，酒红色的衬衫染上了污渍。随后他撇了撇嘴看起来像是有些嫌弃的翻了个白眼，将工具箱往地上一方，甚至没有给与Borden更多的注意便走进了卧房中。

Borden等待了些许时间，直至传入耳内的水流声完全消失后才站起来，朝卧房走去。他在毫无预警的情况下打开门，而赤裸着上身，正用毛巾擦拭发丝的Dylan条件反射的朝他的方向望来。

在此之前Borden从未遇见过任何人像是Dylan这般神秘迷人，不可否认对方非常的英俊，但Borden总认为用美丽与端庄来形容会更加的贴切。他的视线停留在Dylan还在滴水的乌黑发丝，它们粘腻在他的脖颈处，而汇集的水珠正顺着对方的肌肉轮廓缓缓下滑，它流淌过他白净鼓胀的胸膛，整齐健硕的腹肌，最后没入他的睡裤边缘。

「Borden？」Dylan朝他挑起了眉，将毛巾放下后双手环抱，无比耐心的等待着Borden阐明来意。他的声音通常来说会带着些沙哑，当他压低嗓音时便像是奏响的大提琴带着令人着迷的韵律，只有在极少数情况下他的尾音才会调皮的上扬。

Borden紧盯着他，这让Dylan无可奈何的叹了口气，咕哝了声“Alfred”。他就是这样，Borden想，他能轻而易举的分辨出他与Fallon，却总在单独相处时用姓氏代替。当然了，也许这只是为了配合他与Fallon，或是说他一人所热衷的猜测小游戏。

他想亲吻他。

Borden想他一定是不小心将这句话说出来了，所以Dylan才会有那么一瞬间瞪大了双眼，但也仅仅是如此，稍纵即逝，他就像是不会为任何事感到惊讶与兴奋，他比他想象中的要更加神秘，浑身上下都带着与人类社会的格格不入，他仿佛游走在这个世界的边界。

Borden忍不住走上前，Dylan在听见那句话后毫无动作，他站在原地用饶有兴致的眼光注视着他，那双犹如枫糖浆般的眼眸像是流淌着蜜，阳光透过轻薄的窗帘洒落在对方的脊背，轻柔的勾勒出他的轮廓。光芒令他的脸颊线条更加的柔和，投下的阴影使他的五官更加的立体，仿佛是精雕细琢的神像，无暇的艺术品。

他又开始思索究竟有多少人将总表现出一副不情愿被牵扯进麻烦中的Dylan当成是救命稻草，而Borden却真实的意识到当那天Dylan斜靠在冰冷的墙面，即便是大半个人都隐入深沉的夜色，他依旧像是眷顾着废墟的那束光芒，一个救赎。

Dylan的嘴唇犹如他想象中的一样柔软，Borden无比耐心的舔弄描绘过对方的唇线，抬起双手抚摸上Dylan带着雪松沐浴露清香的温热肌肤。他比他要高上小半个头，但这无所谓，Borden用舌尖撬开他的牙关，在舌与舌相触时品尝到了甜蜜的味道。他指挥着一只手划过Dylan的脊背曲线落在他挺翘的臀部，隔着一层睡裤将手指挤进他的臀缝，摸索触碰着对方的穴口。

Dylan在对方若有若无的戳刺中僵硬着肌肉，随后又在Borden的亲吻中逐渐放松下来。对方的舌尖灵巧的挑逗、舔弄着他的口腔，缠绕上他的舌头热情的吮吸着。他轻咬着他的舌尖，享受着Dylan轻微的颤抖，随后与对方柔软湿热的舌头相互厮磨，他变换着角度去享用品尝着对方的味道，粘腻的亲吻让舌与舌之间搅动的水渍声格外明显。

他将手从对方的睡裤边缘探入，轻而易举的脱下了这条碍事的裤子，他让双手落在Dylan的手感极佳的臀肉上，在对方不着痕迹、难耐的扭动中触摸着他的穴口。他摁压着穴口的周围，在对方的默许下探入。

紧致的穴口几乎是在他手指挤入的一瞬间收缩绞紧，让Borden动弹不得。后者更加细致的亲吻着Dylan的嘴唇，让他紧绷的肌肉在他的动作中逐渐软化。紧接着Dylan似乎是为他自己的紧张叹了口气，又为对方浅浅的抽插手指所带来的奇异麻痒紧皱眉头。

随后他感受到了冰冷的滑腻液体，他分明没看到Borden的手上握有任何的东西，Dylan想他大概是没办法弄清楚对方究竟是从哪变出来的了。而很快Borden借助着润滑的帮助将更多的手指送入了他的体内。他用两只手的食指与中指撑开他紧窄的穴口，试探性的抽插摁压，屈起手指刮过对方敏感细嫩的肉壁。

「唔……嗯……」Dylan的喘息开始变得沉重，在对方使用手指不断地往深处探入，一点点的开拓他的甬道时摆动了两下臀部，麻痒所带来的不满足与空虚让他的肉穴自发的收缩着，他在Borden灵巧的手指抠刮过前列腺时发出呻吟，由脊椎袭上的快感令他浑身一颤，「Borden……」

翻搅的手指很快将他的甬道操的又湿又软，Dylan在对方的动作中颤动着，勃起的性器隔着Borden的裤子与对方紧贴在一起。他望进Borden那双深色的眼眸中，对方薄而锋利的唇正弯出一个笑容。

还没等对方说出些什么，便被突如其来的快速脚步声打断了。Dylan的同伴，那名僵尸有着自己的住所，所以出现在门口的人除了Fallon Borden外别无他人。他大概有事来找自己的兄弟，毫无疑问，但在因为发现没锁门而准备踏入的那一刻，Fallon抬眼的瞬间便因为入目的情景而愣在原地。

他很清楚他的兄弟，Alfred Borden有多么迷恋这名灵媒侦探，而即便是Fallon，也不得不认为对方确实具有无法忽视的魅力。他漂亮的有些过分，自信无畏，充斥着吸引人的秘密，当你认为他不在乎任何事时，实际上又会义不容辞——他知道以对方的性格来说可能会与他的兄弟更加合拍，但每当他看到Dylan的时候，对方含糖量过高的笑容足以将他淡漠的、游弋在人类边缘的气场一扫而空，而这时，他内心总会有个声音叫嚣着快抓住他。

但Dylan永远不可能……

「看来我是忘记关门了，Fallon。」Borden将Dylan压向自己的怀中禁锢住，阻止了他试图挣扎的动作，他抓紧了对方的臀肉让他翘起屁股，掰开他臀瓣的双手将对方一缩一合的红色肉穴展现在Fallon的面前。

他用两根手指翻搅着对方滑腻的肉穴，情色的水渍声让Fallon的思绪出现了那么一丝的差错，他不该这么做，但依旧控制不住紧盯着对方的穴口，他浑圆的臀部与优雅的腰线，想要迈步离开可双腿怎么也动不了。

Dylan看上去像是想要阻止Alfred Borden荒谬的动作，可惜并不怎么成功，每当他试图有所挣扎的时候，Borden总能凭借着手指让他的力道瞬间软下来。随后对方抬起头望向他站在门口的兄弟，视线停留在对方肿胀顶起裤子布料的性器。

Borden啃咬着Dylan的嘴唇试图转移他的注意力，他直接托着对方将他抱了起来，突然腾空的感受让Dylan不得不让双腿缠上Borden有力的腰部，后者翘起的阴茎张扬着抵住他半开合的穴口。

这太过了，Fallon想，他注视着Dylan的肉穴被Borden的阴茎撑开，几乎是迫不及待的含住往内部吞入，Dylan因为被开扩的疼痛而倒吸一口凉气，又似乎是感受到了Fallon实质般的视线而不自觉的收缩着穴口。粘腻的润滑液夹杂着分泌液淌满了Borden的阴茎，他并没有完全的挺入，而是在进入一半后缓缓地退出，让Fallon能够清晰的看到Dylan湿哒哒的肉穴是如何紧吮吞吐着他的阴茎。

而Borden的手指并未因为插入阴茎而离开Dylan的穴口，反而是随之探入了更多，他朝Fallon挑起了一边眉毛，就像是早已探知对方心底的秘密与想法，那些不断继续试图撑开对方穴口的手指正告诉他——Dylan能够承受更多。

他们本以为他们这辈子都只能拥有各一半的生活，但Dylan却拥有着他们的全部。Fallon舔吸着Dylan后颈被他咬出的渗血齿印，坚定不移的继续将阴茎往对方体内的深处顶撞，他从未如此疯狂过，即便是魔术，而Dylan总是让他无法压抑住内心翻滚而过的欲望，他倾听着Dylan极近痛呼的呻吟，双手牢牢地扣紧对方的腰肢。

Borden吻过对方泛红的、水润的眼眸，随着Fallon的动作以同样的节奏将自己在对方撞入时抽离，随后又在对方推开后凶狠的交替插入。他捧着Dylan柔软的臀肉，掰开他的臀缝让他被完全撑开的穴口艰难的吞吐着两条阴茎，对方弓起腰在性器的侵入厮磨下颤抖着呜咽，肉壁贪婪而又紧密的一吸一裹，被撑开至极限所产生的火辣疼痛与快感让他整个人都被操弄的又酥又软，泛滥的淫水不断地随着Borden与Fallon的动作被挤压的流淌而出，滴落在地板上。

Dylan在双方的夹击中摆动着精干的腰肢，从眼角滑落的泪水被Borden仔细的舔去。他被刺激的翘起的阴茎在颠动起伏中不断摆动着，时不时摩擦到Borden与他自己的腹部。Fallon在他的背肌上强硬的留下更多咬痕，他吮吻着他的皮肤，一只手抚摸着往上，直到掐上他挺立坚硬的乳头。

「别……哈啊……别那么……快……」Dylan只感觉自己的思维被两条阴茎打乱，体内则让对方搅得一团糟，他断断续续的发出夹杂着意大利语的呻吟，被Fallon揪紧拉扯乳头的酥麻让他浑身止不住的抖动，他的甬道不断的收缩着，被双胞胎交替抽插、操的红肿熟烂的小穴一开一阖，「太、啊啊……太深了……」

Fallon与Borden所掌握的节奏极佳，他们每一次的顶撞都紧密摩擦过Dylan依旧在尝试着将它们吸裹的带往更深处，不知满足的贪婪肉穴，敏感处被剧烈冲撞所产生的电流般的愉悦快感让Dylan双腿痉挛，呻吟中带上了抽噎。端庄漂亮的脸颊被欲望染上了红色，他探出舌尖止不住的气喘吁吁，唾液顺着嘴角往下流淌，迷惘、失焦的棕色眼眸令他看起来淫乱并且诱人。

碾磨Dylan的敏感点总能让他呜咽的鼻音变得甜腻，这让Borden和Fallon找到了另一种方式去操弄他紧窄湿润的肉穴。Fallon揉捏着对方饱满的胸肌，介于柔软与弹性中的触感让他忍不住加重力道蹂躏着，他的手指陷入了Dylan的乳肉间，揉搓着让其随着手指的动作被挤压成不同的形状，随后他又将其托起，食指与大拇指捏扯着红肿的乳头，由胸部上涌的胀麻与疼痛令Dylan扭动着臀部，喘息着发出愉悦的呻吟。

Borden凑上前在吻上Dylan的嘴唇，他吮吸着他的舌头直到对方仿佛无法呼吸般的闷哼着，与Dylan主动探出迎接上前的舌叶缠绞在一起。他开始不顾Fallon的节奏不断的抽插捣碾着Dylan的甬道，而相对于Borden具有技巧的摩擦与挤压，Fallon则是凶狠的撞击，又是节奏甚至是与他的双胞胎兄弟重叠，两条阴茎同时顶撞在深处，碾过他的敏感点，让Dylan爽的哆嗦颤抖，在亲吻中呜咽着胡言乱语。

Borden一遍又一遍的舔弄过对方的上颚，将他的下唇吻的红肿，Fallon拧着Dylan的乳头，又仿佛是挤奶般的揉弄，Dylan被双胞胎又热又烫的粗长阴茎操弄的头昏脑涨，湿漉漉的淫水在抽插中被噗呲的挤出，令他的穴口泥泞不堪。他往后倚靠着Fallon，穴口的嫩肉在激烈肆意的性爱中被摩擦的生痛，但甬道却不止饕足的吮吸紧裹住入侵者。

「舒服吗，Dylan？」Borden低声的询问，他将这个像是对所有东西都满不在乎的人操的哽咽，让他的神像变为了蛊惑人心的恶魔，对方的肉穴乖顺的吸附着他与Fallon的阴茎，紧致的仿佛是为了榨取所有的精液好让他们将他的体内灌满。

「再……再用力……啊啊……」Dylan分辨不出Borden究竟在说些什么，他被这对双胞胎颠动起伏的像是骑着一匹烈马，他们双方几乎是同时推开，随后又将他同时下压，狠狠的钉回阴茎上，那两个大家伙毫不怜惜的几乎像是要将他操坏，他的甬道为此抽搐着，整个人都爽的发软，他睁大那双失焦的混沌眼眸，脑海中只剩下对方将他撑满撑开的阴茎，「好……哈啊……好舒服……」

Dylan终于没办法如同平时那般冷静的平板无波，他在两个人同时的抽插顶撞下湿软淫荡的呻吟，交叠的快感让他颤栗不已。他失神的剧烈喘息，阴茎紧绷着弹动。这太多了，他含糊不清的胡乱呜咽，他被完完全全的操透了，体内被翻搅的一塌糊涂，阴茎凶狠的长须直入，他就像是在里里外外都被这对双胞胎打上了记号，格外强烈的快感几乎要将他逼疯。

他被逼上了高潮，浑身潮红，乳肉上布满了Fallon留下的指印，穴口可怜兮兮的肿痛着，他直接被Borden与Fallon操的射了出来，精液黏糊糊的沾在了与他Borden的腹部。Dylan怀疑自己的双腿已经没法合拢了，他在这两个人沉重、发狠的捣弄撞击中抽搐痉挛，直到感受到对方更加猛烈快速的撞击，将他的肉穴撑得更开，随后射出的精液争先恐后的灌进他的深处，涨满了他的体内。

全身发软的Dylan被Borden牢牢地抱住，他搂着对方往后退了几步倒在床上，自疲软的阴茎抽出后，白浊的精液则随着穴口的收缩缓缓地流出。站在原地的Fallon愣了愣，随后走上前倒在了Dylan的另外一侧，他将额头抵在Dylan汗津津的脊背，手指反复摩挲着对方的腰侧。


	3. Chapter 3

Raymond有些小心翼翼的试探着推搡了一下对方，但他的力道似乎不起任何作用，将他禁锢在手臂与试验台之间的男性依旧纹丝不动，紧接着他叹了口气，显得很是为难。

「这里是实验室，John。」Ray不得不耗费更多的注意力去抑制住自己的呻吟，老实说他可一点也不赞同对方所选择的时机与地点，即便在大部分时间中实验室只有他会使用，但这依旧太让人感到羞耻了。

Preston没有回答，他停止了啃吮Ray喉结的动作，抬起头用那双由于角度的缘故仿佛是被阴影切开的黯沉的眼眸注视着他，本该是毫无波澜的深处正闪烁着狼般的野性，这令Raymond下意识认为自己像是头被盯上的猎物。

「我还…老天，我没把实验室的门关上！」Ray在对视中率先移开了视线，他有些结结巴巴，整个身体在Preston将手探入他的衣服下摆，并用那带有着粗糙老茧的指腹来回磨挲过他的腰线时止不住的颤抖。

这让他一瞬间变得慌张起来，毕竟其他的船员很有可能会随时路过，而Ray显然也没有糟糕的暴露癖，他开始思考着该如何让Preston改变主意…那太难了，他想，在对方的手指逐步往上，揉压过他的乳头时发出一声呜咽，他眨了眨那双弥漫着雾气，仿佛是闪烁着、流淌着蜜般的眼眸，沾着少于泪花的浓密睫毛微微颤动着。

「我喜欢你的呻吟，Ray。」Preston将Ray的T恤推至更上，一边舔咬着他柔软的胸部一边陈述事实，他沙哑低沉的音色听起来像是一贯的单调平稳，「那就像早霞一样的柔软，银丝线一般的漂亮悦耳。」Ray在对方用牙齿咬啮着他被揉搓的发热挺立，翘起的乳头时颤抖着，这让Preston在那压抑着的低喘中无法克制的伸出舌头，来回舔弄过那硬挺的乳尖，双手覆上近在咫尺的柔软乳肉。

他品尝着被纳入口中的乳肉，在对方白皙的肌肤上留下通红或青色的咬痕，Perston认为Ray的气息像是将他包裹住——那总是让他回想起透过窗户斜射下来的阳光，将周围的一切都照的暖洋洋，令人的内心不由自主的涌出一股美好的感觉。他不太肯定该如何形容“美好”，但那就像是一首诗，带着柔情的低语，犹如朦胧闪烁着碧波从他心头淌过。

「老天…」Raymond能够明显感受到脸颊上升的温度，这可不仅仅是因为对方正舔吮着他的胸部，他在Perston另一只手配合着啃咬揉搓起他另一边可怜兮兮挺立的乳尖时哆嗦了一下，胸部的燥热伴随着酥麻的快感电流般的窜过全身，这让他就连腰部都有点发软，无意识的用半勃起的下身摩擦着Perston，他的动作并不怎么明显，像极了因为欲望而无措的朝对方撒娇。

「哈……啊……」Ray在对方的舌头围绕着乳晕打转时颤抖着，又在那略带疼痛的咬啮下舒服的呻吟，Perston精准的掌握着力道，那刚好刺激满足了他敏感、瘙痒难耐的乳头，他发出湿软难耐的呜咽，翘起的阴茎顶起了他的休闲裤，前液将其润湿出一片深色的痕迹，「John……」

Ray Palmer拥有着比想象中手感还要好的胸肌，捏起来柔软并且富有弹性，Perston吮吸着的力道像是真想从中吸出些什么似的，他几乎是以吞咽的方式折腾着掌下软白的奶子，高高捏起对方的乳头，他支撑着Ray绝大多数的重量，这名被挑逗的双腿打颤的Palmer科技总裁几乎要站不稳，他条件反射的弓起背，偏过头气喘吁吁，相对于前段时间来说被留长的发丝凌乱的遮挡住他的侧脸。

他伸出双手略带颤抖的攀附上Perston绷的紧紧的健美背肌，在恍惚间低头去迎上对方强势的亲吻，Perston在他还没来得及反应过来前用舌头撬开了他的牙关，一丝不漏的舔过口腔中的每一处，翘起舌尖挑逗般的摩擦着Ray的上颚，惹得对方轻颤不止。随后与口中那不知所措的软舌相互纠缠在一起，同时将手下移爱抚过Raymond的脊线，简单粗暴的扯开了对方的休闲裤，捏上他浑圆的臀肉。

「嗯……唔……」Ray只感觉自己的舌头被Perston吮吸的发麻，对方的舌头正变换着角度与他的厮磨在一起，他总有办法将他的口腔翻搅的一团糟，唾液交融的黏腻水渍声在他的耳边格外明显，他呜咽承受着那些令他头皮发麻的亲吻，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流淌下来。

他的皮肤被情欲染上了大片的粉色，而对方的亲吻显然也耗尽了他的氧气，Ray只感觉自己像是快要喘不过气了，他往后仰了仰试图结束这个吻，但当他这么做后，Perston便极快的反应过来，不依不饶的追上来重新用薄唇压上他的，他在Ray喘息的间隙咬着他的下唇，直到让那染上水色变得红肿。

Raymond低垂眼帘，他的脑袋运转已经不支持他去思考自己究竟是在什么时候被男人托了起来，对方的指节试探性的挤入那微微收缩的穴口，黏滑冰冷的润滑液几乎是让Ray一瞬间睁大了双眼，他因为亲吻与挑逗而微微泛红的眼眶带着欲望造成的水雾，夹杂着困惑与惊讶——他一点也不知道Perston究竟是在什么时候准备了那东西。

他在Perston手指进入屈起的时候条件反射紧张的绷紧腹部，甚至是夹住了对方精干有力的腰，一部分的他贴心的试图放松自己而非让肉壁紧咬着Perston的手指不放以至于让对方无法动弹，而另一部分则不受控制总去注意着实验室敞开的大门，如果只是单纯的从门口路过自然是看不见被各类仪器遮挡住的他们，可一旦走进来——Ray无法想象出那副场面。

就像是察觉了Ray的想法，Perston不再啃咬他水润的红唇，转而偏过头亲吻他的脸颊，然后是那修长白皙的脖颈，他舔去上面覆盖着的一层晶莹汗珠，带了些安抚的意味，他的吐息微微吹拂起Ray有点卷的过长发丝。而他的手指则在对方逐渐放松之后开始了动弹，抽动摁压着Ray热情包裹上来的软热肉壁，他熟练的探索过对方的体内，指尖精准的戳刺着Ray的前列腺，这倒是加快了他软化的速度，他攀附着Perston的力道一下子增大，手指揪紧了对方整齐而一丝不苟的白色外套，在上头留下了力道不和谐的皱褶。

Perston叼着Ray的咽喉就像是紧咬着猎物，他指挥手指精准的刺激着对方敏感的甬道，让他在他的动作下发出幼兽般可怜的、夹杂了呜咽的呻吟。Ray那双雾蒙蒙的蜜糖色眼眸被情欲侵袭的失焦，他喘的厉害，时不时探出的可爱鲜红舌尖划过下唇。

Raymond对入侵者早已熟稔的肉壁贪婪的吸附着Perston灵巧坚定的手指，他为体内深处涌起的不满足与麻痒扭动着腰肢，只觉得自己的肉壁在被对方的手指操的又湿又软，不断泌出的淫水与润滑液夹在在一起，随着Perston的动作滴滴答答的从开阖的穴口中滴落，而男人总有办法稳稳的将他禁锢在怀中，就像是Ray的体重与摆动臀部的动作无法给与他一丝一毫的影响。

Ray只感觉自己热的厉害，他甬道的瘙痒并没有随着Perston的动作缓解，反而被冒出的空虚占领，他夹紧着双腿，不自觉地的想将对方的手指吞的更深一点，Ray显而易见的邀请让对方的呼吸都不受控制的加重了一个度，他在喘息呻吟中咕哝Perston的名字，汁水充沛的肉穴正期待着被对方贯穿填满。

Perston抽出手指改为托起了对方的臀肉，随后忍不住收拢手指去感受着那份绵软与柔滑，他将Raymond的臀瓣掰的更开，让那一收一缩的淫扉穴口完全暴露出来，他将自己早已坚挺多时的阴茎抵在那滑腻的穴口处，对方的小穴像是想将那肉棒吸入体内一般不断动作着，仿佛在吮吻着阴茎的冠头。Perston浅浅的撞击着那翕张的肉穴，听着Ray不满足的轻哼，对方扭着臀部好让自己能够更加贴近的去摩擦对方炽热的肉棒，他开始磕磕巴巴的呻吟着渴求的话，只希望对方的已经能够将自己充满，好好地操弄着他甬道麻痒的每一处。

「John……哈啊……PLEASE——」Ray已经不清楚自己在说些什么了，他经过充分润滑的甬道正迫不及待的想要接受对方的巨物，他的肉壁在Perston缓慢的将阴茎前端挺入后卖力的绞紧吮吸，蠕动的甬道带着吸力想将肉刃含入湿软的更深处，「唔……啊啊……」

他被Perston粗长的阴茎缓慢的开拓入侵，只感觉自己体内的每一处都被那布满经络的肉棒亲密无间的摩擦着，相互厮磨间带来的酥麻与愉悦令他从喉咙深处发出了甚至能用淫荡形容的呻吟，他颤抖的厉害，早已被手指操的又湿又软的肉壁乖巧热情的紧吮着那柱体，接着Ray在下一秒被对方狠狠的顶撞而入，毫不留情碾压他前列腺的动作让他浑身一滞，快感闪电般的随着脊椎窜上他的脑海，令他的思维一片空白。

随后在他还没有从仿佛由体内炸开的快感中回过神来前，走道上传来的交谈声让他一瞬间绷紧了肌肉，就连甬道都不自觉地紧绞收缩，让Perston发出一声闷哼，挺腰更加用力的往那比起世界上最高级的天鹅绒还要舒适的内部顶弄。

「别……John……哈啊……」Ray被撞的眼眶泛红呼吸急促，紧张的咬住下唇试图阻止那些情色的呻吟，他没有更多时间分辨出不断靠近的交流声属于谁，但显然一旦对方进入实验室，那么此刻所发生的一切都会被一览无余，他推搡着Perston，因为兴奋而翘起的阴茎随着他的动作摩擦在了对方的衣服上，「停……停……啊啊……下来……」

而回答Ray的仅仅是几乎能令他肉穴酸软、更加沉重的撞击，Perston犹如完全不受门外正在接近的交谈声影响，他紧抓着掌下滑腻的臀肉，丝毫没有给与对方反抗离开的可能。


End file.
